


Red Dragon's Treasure

by Galactic_Entropy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Issues, Blood, Descriptions of Injury, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is a terrible person, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo is not okay at all, M/M, Non-con BDSM, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Prostitute!Kylo Ren, Prostitution/sex work, Pyromania, Rich Asshole (TM) Hux, Sexism, Stealing, Violent Sex, consent is ambiguous due to unstable mental state, he sux, implied childhood abuse, implied underage prostitution, nothing will be okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Entropy/pseuds/Galactic_Entropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's possession kink destroys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dragon's Treasure

He closed the front clasps of his fairly bulky faux feather coat that had managed to keep him warm all week and smoothed down his disheveled hair. Good choice, he thought.  
Unfortunately the length of his torso left any skin below his waist bare and Kylo regretted throwing the cum smeared and tattered tank top in the last dumpster he had come across.  
He cursed, crushing the now empty pack under the five inch heel of his boot as he lit his last cigarette.  
_Why did I even listen to that fucker Poe?! There's nobody here!_  
Notorious drag queen BB Supreme somehow managed to rake a decent amount of cash up his dress every night and get fed. Kylo refused to admit that the man's fucking expertise were better than his and claimed that he was more popular for his stupid flashy dresses. (Which wasn't much of a decent excuse, and Poe's charisma had earned him the cash.)  
The cheaper cigarettes did not have much of an effect and tasting like absolute shit on top that which catalyzed the skyrocketing of Kylo's irritability.  
He nearly broke the cover of the lipstick in his pocket to a million pieces out of anger until the rumbling engine of an approaching car caught his attention. The headlight glare boring into his eyes kept him from being able to view the rider, although he was almost tempted to ignore the man. Most people riding such vintage cars tended to be old men who merely seemed to want young looking girls and yelled homophobic insults until their surrogate teeth almost fell out of their mouths if they did not get what they came for.  
A monotonous calm voice beckoned. He had an accent, Kylo noticed.  
As he strutted forward, the window rolled down and the man still looked straight ahead with utter confidence and pomp.  
Kylo had seen plenty of his kind and refused to be intimidated by wealth and status. He was also fairly familiar with just about any horror surrounding sex work the world had to offer. He sighed and leaned against the window. The driver visibly tensed.  
"Off my car. Please." The sarcasm in his please was nothing he desired to hide, which made his annoyance quite obvious.  
Kylo noticed the impeccably clean car body and did as he was told. The thought of scratching and tainting the perfect sleekness gave him a thrill--getting questioned and detained by the police did not.  
"Blow you for sixty"  
"Get in."  
"Gotta tell me what you want"  
"Not at argument. Get in." Kylo sensed his frustration, rolling his eyes. He got into the car, and immediately the smell of expensive tobacco, musk, and something mildly sweet he could not decipher greeted him. Before he could protest, the car zoomed away from the curb.  
"Seatbelt."  
_Is flying out through the window or getting my face crushed by airbags an option? Already boring me to death, talking like a goddamn robot._  
Kylo complied, figuring the man wants a fuck at his own place: his typical worst nightmare and sometimes best event of the day given the money that he could blow on tuna cans, cheap liquor, cannabis, and stocking up on heroin. He kept quiet per usual, lacking the charm of most street whores he knew.  
"Runaway from a bdsm club aren't you?" Hux briefly glanced at Kylo's thigh boots and black shorts, chuckling a bit. His face tensed again when Kylo caught his gaze. _He thinks he's funny and what kind of loser laughs at his own jokes. Rich ass._    
It was nearly impossible to glance at the man and have it go unnoticed; Kylo figured he could get a good look of him once they arrived at the house. He had merely taken note of his lithe physique, red hair, and the well fitted expensive suit.  
For a wealthy man, Hux lived in a semi-modest house-- certainly no mansion. Nonetheless, in his large garage was a white model X Tesla, and convertible 1980 Mercedes in addition to the Royale Kellner whose engine just came to a rest. For as long as Kylo could remember, he had never been behind the wheel before. Not that it mattered.  
\---  
Hux led the way and automatic light immediately turned on upon their passage through the hallway.  
"Off with the clothes."He ordered, leaving Kylo in front of the door of the home that most likely belonged to only to him, judging by the silence.  
Both boots fell limply by the door with his shorts and coat following, now in a black messy heap.  
So far only his fairly kinky clients had had him undress at the door. Perhaps this Hux in his stupidly expensive white pantsuit and black coat was one of them, he pondered, now shamelessly staring right back at him.  
An air of authority devoured him whole, whether emerging from Hux himself or anything he possessed; at the moment it was the pristine bone chilling marble floors and infernal icy green gaze. Hux rolled his eyes in arrogance as smoke left his nose in the form of a half assed sigh.  
_Rich asshole and now a wannabe dragon, what's next?_  
"Ashtray." He beckoned Kylo forward and turn his back.  
"Excuse me?" He disobeyed, giving an indignant look laced with a hint of anger. Hux appeared amused.  
"Are you even legal? You look as if you're a five year old whose toy was taken away."  
"My dignity sure was."  
"As if you have any left?" He traced a finger down Kylo's chest, face hardening into a frown of disapproval upon viewing several scars and bruises at his hips.  
_Tainted. How disappointing_.  
Kylo's gaze drifted to the floor as he made attempts to swallow his anger. It felt as if Hux just brought him here to stoke his fiery temper and piss him off rather than get blown or fuck for some money. No, Hux wanted to play, and he took his play very seriously. Hand clutching the surprisingly soft luscious black curls, Hux took a step forward as he tugged Kylo to his knees.  
"You've disappointed me so far with your ah...tainted skin. Now make yourself useful." Fingers slowly and teasingly reached up to unbuckle the other's while he glared up at him, gaze screaming a big 'fuck you'. _silence is the best treatment for any idiot_. Except Hux was no idiot. Just proud, arrogant, and shameless--behind closed doors at least.  
"Watch the lipstick, slut." He tugged back Kylo's hair, using his other hand to smear the cherry red cheap lipstick over to the corner of his mouth and cheek. The pricey white pantsuit fell to Hux's feet in one swift motion after being undon.  
The irony of the situation continuously rubbed into Kylo's face as it u detained his morale. He could break Hux in half with his bare hands, yet here he was on his knees, laughing as if he were already sex stupid, ready for round two to feed this man's ego for money.  
It felt like the only blessing in his life: lacking a gag reflex which enabled his spectacular cock sucking skills.  
Hux didn't look like one who enjoyed being teased nor even tolerated it unless he was the one doing the teasing, and so Kylo refrained, almost instantly sliding the entire shaft down his throat. Obscene noises of air bubbles with saliva being pushed around and about Kylo's throat filled the hallway.  
He let out an occasional whimper or moan upon the rather violent tugging of his hair. Hux remained devoid of words, merely expressing pleasure through rapid breathing and throwing his head back.  
Kylo smirked, noticing his dark cherry lipstick that had smeared all over Hux's cock as if he just fucked the bloody life out of someone and decided to keep the blood as a trophy. Perhaps the semi-psychotic look in his cold glare with fattened pupils was complimentary. A warning of some sort. Kylo excused it as an expression of pleasure, as he'd seen the stupidest, most horrifying faces of individuals in ecstasy. He thought Hux's would be fairly attractive if it weren't for his murderous glare. Kylo couldn't think of a better way to effectively establish dominance and authority. It worked.  
Out of spite, he wanted to spit out the cock and let Hux spill himself on his own pristine marble floors. Let him get angry, or possible trigger panic. Kylo sensed that that would result in a serious reaction based off his obsession with the cleanliness of his cars, white pants, and squeaky cold floors against his knees--how Hux tensed, and revealed the slightest bit vulnerability by expressing irritation and anxiety. It was set. Kylo wanted entertainment more than drugs and dinner. More than personal safety for matter.  
He violently jerked Hux off with a hand, tightening his luscious plush lips around his girth while bobbing his head. The brief cock twitch, a groan from Hux, and somewhat saline taste of precome hinted orgasm.  
Once more, Kylo felt that same thrill when he considered scratching the living shit out of Hux's immaculate car for personal entertainment. Except this was something he could do without falling into conflict with the authorities and law. He did it. Just barely, having gotten part of the come in his hair; the rest splattered gracelessly across the floor behind Kylo who donned his signature foxy smirk.  
\---  
Hux was seething, trembling nervously. The urgency to wipe the floor surpassed stuffing his cock back in his pants before he made a beeline to the kitchen to grab cleaning material. He cringed at the sight of his own ejaculation on the perfectly clean marble tiles, scrubbing viciously until his face turned red and knuckles, a ghostly white. While he could tolerate touching filth, having it on his possessions stole his sanity every time.

Kylo stood, almost losing it. He found the sight far funnier than it was, and in fact any reasonable individual would've made a run for it and borrowed an extra set of legs for maximum speed. Hux braced himself.  
"If you still want..." His voice subtly trembled and cracked. "My money...get in the backyard. I'm not finished with you." He was not about to let Kylo make another mess nor willed to allowed this stranger of a whore see him have a break down. He locked the backyard door once Kylo seemed distracted enough.

He'd gone from laughing until his sides were sore to now sulking, cursing, and damning Hux to hell while thinking about how much he would've rather starved and gone a night without his precious precious heroin. The cold gusts of wind did not help his situation. He was cold, and sat naked beside the large swimming pool whose water felt just a tad warmer than the air. Swinging both feet in, Kylo wetted his hand to clean the mess in his hair and wipe his face. Lightheadedness had him nodding off for intervals of five or ten second until a rustle in the bushes spiked his heart rate.  
"How cute. Red dragon has a feline."  
He resisted beckoning and trying to charm her to his direction;however, the orange tabby sniffed Kylo's leg and curled up on his lap. Her tail's slow swishing tickled the bare skin of his thigh and rumbling purr had Kylo smiling. Unlike Hux, his pet appeared to be a far warmer being.  
"I just want to make it out of here in one piece. It's hard to tell if he hates me, you know. Your owner is a weird man. He still wants to fuck me even after I pissed him off like that for a laugh."  
The feline just nuzzled Kylo's hand that softly stroked her ginger coat in response. What did she know? A clueless cat, smothered by affection and expensive food to make her fat.  
"What's your name?" He checked the collar tag that read [Millicent <3\. Brendol A. Hux's beloved baby. If lost, return to...] followed by an address and phone number. _Sentimental_.  
"Millicent. How endearing," Kylo murmured sarcastically as rubbed her ears, relishing her warming purr that was rudely interrupted by sliding doors.  
Hux stepped outside, keeping his steps hushed and graceful--enough that merely the sound of ice cubes in his whiskey glass could be heard.  
Kylo looked straight ahead, continuing to pet Millicent who leaped away to greet her owner before disappearing back into the bushes. The warmth in his lap dissipated too quickly. Quickly enough to drag an upset sigh out of Kylo.  
"Fuck and pay me so I can be on my merry way. I don't appreciate being naked and cold outside."  
For the hundredth time, his wretched ugly voice whispered in the back of his head: _When you sell yourself, you sell your body and mind. What you want matters no more when you've given into sex work, boy._  
"You can't possibly think I'd let you off that easy and so soon. You took my precious time and now I take time from you."  
Kylo snorted at how stupid he thought Hux sounded. He had a smart comeback, but remained silent, unwilling to argue with this man.  
_"Take time from you." Might as well fucking murder me right here._  
\---  
Kylo bit his lip hard, enough to tear some skin and draw blood. He clenched his fists at the edge of the table until his knuckles whitened. The coldness in his rectum had soon turned into a stinging pain. If this were enough to provoke Kylo to burn everything this man owned, it had worked well.  
"You said you were cold then. Rethinking your words now?"  
He gingerly placed his ice cold whiskey glass on the small of Kylo's back. Eyes raked the imperfect expanse, dotted with beauty marks and marred by cigaret burns, welts, and seemingly recent contusions. Hux wanted to make his own marks, to overpower the ones before him in a sense. To make Kylo his. The pang of jealousy felt endless.  
_Fairly obedient, playful, and exceptionally beautiful despite imperfections._  
Hux gets what he wants. Always. He's earned everything he owns.  
His fingers and the sharp table edge dug into the protruding bone of Kylo's hips as he claimed what he was to pay for. Hux's quick pace caught him off guard each time he attempted to catch his breath and each sharp thrust felt more merciless than the previous. At least decent enough to wear protection, Kylo thought. For the longest time he would steal the packets from his procurer, and all that ended upon escape.

Hux's clutch at Kylo's hair grew more painful by the second until the follicles gave out, enabling to satisfy his possessive desire while consumed in the pleasure of his orgasm.  
He screamed in response, lugging his body out from under Hux as he covered his head with both hands like a child frightened of getting hit in the head with the ball during a game.  
Nearly all clients somehow made use of his thick stark black hair and praised him for it to no end, although Hux was the first to pull out and oddly enough stuff the locks in his silk robe de chambre's pocket. He looked smug, donning that same psychotic grin as earlier for he'd hit two birds with one stone.  
Kylo wanted to leave. Badly.  
"You're going to take that? Any man your size ought to have crushed me to a pulp."  
He received a mere sulky frown from the other.  
"Perhaps you're no man at all?" Hux questioned, sounding fairly relaxed and even pitiful as he crossed one leg over the other, sipping his whiskey.  
Years of emotional manipulation and juvenile arrest had snuffed out his courage to express his explosive temper in front of those who established their power in his presence, be it through behavior or taking advantage of the fact that they were a client.  
Hux knew just how well he could make it hurt to prod at such weaknesses. His father was just the perfect role model in this case. It only pained him just up until he was able to stand on his own feet as an adult and become more successful than the monster of a parent in his life could only dream of. For the longest time, Hux craved autonomy, to be the master of his own life, only once he'd achieved that, he realized that possessing just himself did not satisfy his cravings for ownership and control. For the longest time he was pressured into romantic relationships, all of which terminated in a state of disaster. Such relationships would mean interdependence and particularly in a healthy one, partners would have to acknowledge a sense of ownership over one another's hearts. Hux's insides would tense at the thought of that becoming a reality at any point, and so he stayed away fairly successfully, indulging in material goods and paid sexual intercourse. He found the latter to be more like a chore than anything, just like the short lived daily desire for entertainment or delectable meals. Hux found that he had spaced out for too long, unamused by Kylo's pouting and nursing the bleeding of now hairless small patch on his scalp like a feral cat licking its wound, assuming a territorial appearance. Fortunately his hair was thick enough to cover it well. His dark slightly glossy glare meant for intimidation merely joyed Hux, as he found the other to resemble a kicked puppy.  
"How's your ass?"  
"Fine. You care? I'm flattered."  
"Not really I-"  
"No more ice cubes. I want to get the fuck out of here. You said you'd be done after that." Kylo cut him off, speaking quickly as if he were getting nervous.  
Hux yawned, placing his glass on the table. "Wipe your feet before leaving the yard." He commanded, padding back into the hallway. Kylo had a feeling this wasn't over just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect moral ambiguity. A LOT. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr, I swear I'm friendlier than the way I treat fic characters B^) I also post art and my blog is sfw unlike this fuckery of a fic. 
> 
> jotunheimrpluski.tumblr.com


End file.
